I hate people, but not you
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Mathieu didn't like people, having been a loner most of his life. He barely tolerated his brother Allen and had a bad relationship with his adopted father Francis. But Oliver was ok. 2p Mapletea , 2p UKCan, 2p England, 2p Canada, 2p France, 2p America, Yaoi, *Oneshot*, family trouble,


**Another 2p mapletea attempt**

 **could someone leave just one review?**

Mathieu stalked down the street silently, an air of tension radiating around him. Growling silently under his breath, using some form of method to vent his bad mood. He had finally left the house and found some way to feel lighter. Staying there had just been too much, desperate for some head space away from it all and be able to breathe.

Sometimes he wondered what kind of father Francis's 1p had been like to his 1p. What his childhood had been like compared to himself and envied he hadn't been as spoiled as he. Though he cared about the guy to an extent, Francis had never really acted like a dad towards him. Never being the best role model towards him at any point growing up.

There were reasons he and Francis fought aside from the fact that they clashed in terms of personality. Sure they got along some of the time and agreed in some areas, but most days he tended to avoid him out of the fact the tension would be too strong and it would lead to an argument a lot of the time.

He was a chain smoker, he drank like a fish and was rarely if ever sober. He slept around a lot, Mathieu having heard and seen his fair share of adult content growing up. A different woman every day, simply learning to eventually block it out and see it as normal. But had never had a mother figure/role model to look up to his entire life.

He was affection starved as Francis had never been one to gesture such things. But showed he cared for Matt in his own way since he was never the type to be good at showing affection. But he did teach him how to survive out in the woods and not to be a selfish little shit or take anyone's crap.

Allen was a little shit, despite being raised by the likes of Oliver who was all about manners and acting accordingly. He always started something no matter what it was, unless it was a girl. Forever getting into fights and coming back with scrapes of wounds then getting scolded by Oliver.

He was openly vegan but had a bad habit of pushing it on other people, trying to convert them. That was another thing that he and Allen clashed on, the fact that he was a hunter and ate animals. Though he had his redeeming qualities and wasn't as bad as he seemed, he generally acted like a turd.

Eventually he reached Oliver's place staring up at the bright colourful purple door. Though it sounded strange he felt more comfortable there, it felt homelier than Francis's place. He quietly walked up the stairs towards the door and knocked hesitantly. Usually he would walk in if he were at home, but he would always knock when it came to guests.

He then lingered in the street silently waiting for Oliver to answer. Feeling uncomfortable and wondering if people would be staring at him. He did tend to stand out a lot. A lot of strangers would be intimidated to speak to him because of his stature and appearance, despite actually being a decent guy but somewhat unsociable.

Suddenly the door opened and a very cheerful looking Englishman opened the door to greet him. However, he was very surprised and worried to see Mathieu looking so moody. Oliver saw him looking moody and became visibly concerned "Oh my goodness Mathieu, whatever is the matter?" he asked anxiously. He knew Mathieu was still young and at a confusing state in his life.

Mathieu shifted uncomfortably, not one to always speak clearly of his feelings "Home was… can I come in?" he asked awkwardly. He never had been good at talking about his feelings. He just wanted someone who would understand, give him personal space and reassurance. He didn't need constant cuddles and to be babied all the time, he hated that shit.

Oliver then opened the door widely to allow Mathieu to enter "Come in poppet. I'll put the tea on and make some cake. Then we can sort this whole thing out" he said kindly. No matter how small or big the issue, he would always be here to help those in need as it would simply be cruel to send them away and leave them to be consumed by their problems.

Mathieu then slowly entered the house, taking in the colourful décor. The house was always so loud in colour and decoration, but it felt so homely. The atmosphere making him feel happier inside. Compared to dark, faded and bleak insides of the house he would return to when he stayed with Francis.

* * *

Mathieu sat quietly at the table with a cup of freshly brewed tea sat before him. A cupcake on a plate beside it (however luckily not one of Oliver's special cupcakes). He just sat in his seat quietly staring into the tea, watching his reflection and the slowly wafting steam. Not really sure of how to get the words out.

Oliver then sat opposite with his own tea in hand "So poppet, what happened? Did Francis or Allen do something again? Honestly, they really need to learn to be more sensitive" he sighed. He really had to have a word with those two about being more understanding of the feelings of other people, they really could be such meanies.

Canada softened, though that wasn't completely incorrect he had other reasons to come here. "I... I just like it here. It's… quiet" he explained stiffly his tone quiet. No tension in the air so strong you could smell it, no hatred, no smell of sex lingering in the air, no empty beer bottles laying around, no cigarette buds lying about and no hungover Francis.

Honestly the smell and tension in the air of the house was enough to put him in a bad mood. Which is why he often hated coming back to visit France and was eager to get home. No America being an ass (at least when he wasn't visiting), No bloodstains on clothes (he always washed his clothes), no fights or storming out to get away from it all. Just quiet.

England softened, being a teen was never easy and the environment he lived in was anything but pleasant. He did wish that Francis would tidy up a little bit or at least show more openly that he cared. But he had always been awkward like that and deep down he knew that Francis wasn't as bad as he looked underneath.

"Well poppet, you can stay here as long as you like" he said kindly. He had plenty of spare rooms and he didn't mind the company. It did get a little lonely around here sometimes. Mathieu said nothing but visibly relaxed, taking a long sip of his tea and enjoying the peaceful ambiance around him.


End file.
